Daddy Dearest
by firexelement
Summary: In the 1st movie Charlie says ‘mom and I left him’ when Bombay asked about his dad. I’ve always wondered, why didn’t he just say we?
1. Parallel Universe

Daddy Dearest

AN- For the few of you who care I am still continuing Through The Looking Glass, its just I had this idea for this story nagging at me so yeah. I'll probably update Through the Looking Glass this weekend. If you haven't read please go read it! And REVIEW.

Disclaimer- only own Kori, Owen, Max and Kori's dad, and any o.c.s. Disney owns the ducks and everything to do with them. I also own Wakefield if it doesn't exist. I don't know if it does.

Summary- In the 1st movie Charlie says 'mom and I left him' when Bombay asked about his dad. I've always wondered, why didn't he just say we?

Chapter 1 **Parallel universe**

-Wakefield, Ohio-

"Owen!" Kori Conway yelled as she ran up the school steps and jumped into her best friend's arms.

"Oof. Whoa girl. What's up?" Owen asked laughing lightly.

Kori shrugged, which was rather difficult since Owen and her were squishing the life out of each other in a hug, each oblivious to the chilly air surrounding them. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" she asked pulling away slightly.

It was Owen's turn to shrug (or try to). "Guess I just wanted to surprise you. Think of it as an early birthday present."

Kori smiled slightly. "Well you chose an awful day to come back. We have 4 tests today. You do still have the same schedule right?"

"Darling I went on a 2 week vacation I didn't move." Owen remarked laughing.

"Shut up." Kori said hitting him lightly on the chest. "Besides it felt like you were gone longer."

"Aww I missed you too. But it was cool to see my grandparents again." He said as they finally broke away from each other.

A bell sounded inside the building.

"Ya ready?" Owen asked looking down at Kori.

"Like I ever am?" she said as they walked slowly into the school.

"Oh, can I come over after practice?" Kori asked looking side ways at Owen while brushing some of her wavy shoulder length choppy red hair out of her eyes.

"Sure." Owen replied knowing why she needed to. "Oh and you can fill me in on all the gossip then."

Kori knew what he was saying. Those two never talked 'gossip' so she knew what he was hinting.

She nodded slightly. Just before they walked into their first class she turned towards him. Her stormy blue eyes sparkling in the light. "By the way, I never said I missed you."

Owen laughed and they walked into the promptly class receiving detention for being 5 minutes late.

-Eden Hall, Minnesota-

"I still can not believe how much homework they give us two days before our Christmas break." Charlie Conway grumbled trudging up the school's steps with his friends.

"Well think of it this way. At least we get three weeks to do it." Adam Banks said hoisting his hockey bag up his shoulder.

"Easy for you do say. You're a genius." Russ Tyler said slapping Adam's shoulder.

"So Charlie. What are you doing for your big 16th birthday?" Fulton asked, completely changing the subject.

"Way ta change the subject man." Charlie laughed.

"Had to get the subject off homework." Fulton replied grinning.

They laughed and Charlie replied, sobering slightly. "No idea man. Not planning anything big."

"Come on man, ya gotta at least have a duck party." Guy said swinging his arm over Connie's shoulder.

"Ya I think that's all I'm going to do. Max is going out of town that week." Charlie replied as they finally walked through the doors into the warm building.

"Ouch." Julie said.

"Are ya hurt?" Dwayne asked, a little slow as usual.

They all laughed (expect Dwayne not knowing what they were laughing at), separating to go to different classes, just to get loaded with more homework.

-Wakefield, Ohio-

"So what's up?" Owen asked flopping down onto his bed after a grueling practice.

Kori sighed sitting down next to him. "Everything's going wrong." She confessed twisting her hands in her lap.

"Like what?" Owen asked sitting up, propped up on his elbows.

Kori just shook her head, tears clouding her eyes.

"Kori, we've been friends since we were 5. You can tell me." Owen said sitting up completely.

Kori drew in a shaky breath "He hits me worse now." She whispered.

"Oh god." Owen mumbled wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Kori. I never should have left."

"It's not your fault. Besides, he'd have hit me even if you were here."

"But still I should have been here for you." Owen said sadly about to continue.

Kori placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. It worked. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

Owen smiled at her and they went downstairs to watch their favorite movie, _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _To which they would sing along to all of the songs.

-Minneapolis, Minnesota-

"Dude, you seemed so sad earlier so we decided to have a movieathon." Portman said coming up behind Charlie after practice and school, the rest of the ducks behind him.

Charlie was about to protest but Ken stopped him. "We'll watch your favorite movie." He said in singsong, mocking how Charlie knew the words to all of the songs.

Charlie looked back a little more interested. "_The Nightmare Before Christmas_?" he asked suspiciously.

When they nodded he whooped in joy and forced them to hurry up to the city bus to take them to Adam's. Who had the only house with a big screen T.V.

Whenever they told him that's the only reason they went over there (jokingly of course) it led to the inside joke that they only liked him for his money. Which them, being the good friends they are convinced him for 8 days that it was true.


	2. Interesting

Chapter 2

Interesting. 

Next day.

-Wakefield Ohio-

"Kori. Psst, hey Kori." Owen whispered poking Kori in the side with a pen.

"MMph. What?" Kori asked lifting her head up off her folded arms.

"Practice was canceled for today." Owen whispered as the teacher droned on about who knows what.

"What? Why?" she asked as he managed to fully capture her attention.

"Coach didn't say why." Owen said as the bell signaling it was lunch rang.

"But you did hear it directly from Coach right?" Kori asked a little suspicious.

"Huh? Oh yeah. But as I said before, he didn't tell me why." Owen replied as they left their classroom and went outside and sat on the steps.

"Interesting." Kori said pulling a Coke out of her bag and taking a sip. "Want some?" Kori asked stretching her hand and the drink out to Owen.

"Whatever." Owen said taking the offered drink and after he drank some he handed it back.

"So what are we going to do now that practice is canceled?" Kori asked looking sideways at Owen.

"No idea. We'll figure that out later." Owen replied and they spent the rest of their lunch making really stupid jokes. What? They are teenagers.

-Eden Hall, Minnesota-

"Oi, Spazz." Averman said poking his friend in the shoulder with a pen.

"What?" Charlie asked waking up from is slumber.

"Were you paying attention to the lesson at all?" Averman asked.

"Uhh, no. Not really." Charlie replied lifting his head up off the table.

"Well you got lucky this time, Charlie. We didn't get homework." Fulton replied grabbing his stuff as the lunch bell rang.

They gratefully left the classroom and joined the rest of the ducks at their table.

"Hey guys how was class?" Julie asked as they sat down.

"Boring." Almost everyone replied all though there were a few "Dull." and "Awful." in there.

That was what the responses the normally got were. But today they got something different.

"That's like asking how the execution because you already know how it was and you really don't want to hear it from some one else you just ask it to be polite." Charlie said poking at whatever scary food the cafeteria gave them today.

"Right." Connie said after a few minutes.

"Aww don't worry about Spazz he's just in a bad mood cause its December 22 and we're in school and his birthday is on the 31 and he'll get his driving test and he's nervous." Russ said.

"Wow Russ you saw right through me." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Yeah Russ you should be a physiatrist." Goldberg said.

"I don't like my physiatrist." Fulton said absent mindly starring at the strange food concoction.

The duck all looked at him strangely. He looked up.

"What?" he asked as all the other ducks burst out laughing.

-Wakefield, Ohio-

"Kore remind me again why were practicing if practice was canceled." Owen asked slightly out of breath from all of the skating.

"Two reasons. One we need to practice to get better." Kori said skating past Owen on the small pond behind Owen's house.

"And the second one?" Owen asked skating fast to catch up with her.

"Easy. I don't want to go home yet." Kori said as she began to skate backwards.

"But does that mean we have to practice this long?" Owen asked coming to a stop.

"Well I guess we could stop now." Kori replied easily flopping into the snow by the pond.

"Showoff." Owen mumbled easing his sore muscle onto the snow beside her.

"Hey!" she said picking up some snow and dropping it on his head.

"Oh no you didn't" Owen said wagging his finger at her.

"More like oh god she did it again." Kori replied.

"That's it!" Owen cried pushing her back into the snow. When Kori's back hit the ground she winced. Owen's face fell with realization.

"Oh god. I am so, so sorry." Owen said lifting her off the ground.

She held up a hand silencing him.

"Its not your fault Owen. You didn't know." She replied sitting up fully.

"Let me seem them." Owen said firmly.

"Why?" Kori asked voice shaking.

"Because I want to know for sure how bad he hits you." Owen replied.

"Okay." Kori replied lifting the back of her shirt to her midback.

Owen gasped at what he saw.

Her entire back was covered in bruises. It was a color of black, purple, and blue.

Owen made his mind up right then. He was going to tell Coach.

-Minneapolis, Minnesota-

"Hi kiddo how was school?" Cassie asked her son who had just come home from practice all exhausted.

"Boring." He replied going back to the usual answer.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that but only one more day." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, break will sure be fun." He said in a mock happy voice.

"Is it because of the homework your unexcited about break?" Cassie asked.

"No, mom. You know why I'm so disappointed with this break." Charlie said going up the hall to his room to drop of his bags.

Cassie sighed and leaned back against the wall. She was suddenly filled with one thought of determination.

"I'm going to get my daughter back." Cassie thought out loud.


	3. Are you sure you're not an angel?

Chapter 3

Are you sure you're not an angel? 

Next day.

-Wakefield, Ohio-

"Hey coach we've got a problem." Owen remarked going into the coach's office at noon, the Wakefield schools had been out since the 18th.

"What now?" Coach Samson asked with a sigh. "I mean first Zanthers quit. Then Vati sprained her ankles so she can't go to the completion that is just three weeks away, and then we almost lost all of our rink time because of those damn hockey players, and I think some things wrong with Kore. Just break the news gently Owen."

Owen took a deep breath. "Kori's dad hits her."

"What?" Coach asked looking extremely pissed an upset.

"He's hit her since her mom left when she was four. But now it is really bad. It's awful. Her whole back is covered in bruises."

Coach took a deep breath. "Why did she not tell anybody?" he asked himself.

"Well um she told me." Owen said.

"Yeah, but why are you telling me? Shouldn't she be telling me? Does she even know that you're telling me?"

Owen gave a little laugh. Not an 'I think this is funny' laugh. More like an 'I'm trapped in a corner now. Time to come clean' laugh.

"Well um no not exactly." He told Coach about what had been happening at the Conway home.

When he finished his Coach looked up at him with a grim face. "Don't worry Owen, we'll get her out. And send her to a place where she'll be safe, trust me."

"Where will we send her?" Owen asked.

"Her home. Her real home. To her mom." Coach said, and when Owen left the room he mumbled to himself "If she'll take her."

Owen walked slowly thinking of how her leaving would kill him. But he knew it was the right thing to do.

-Minneapolis, Minnesota-

"Umm hi. I'm looking for a Kori Conway … Do you happen to know her? … Oh. Ok … Well thanks for your time." Casey sighed and hung up the phone. "No luck. We've tried everywhere."

"Well maybe they moved." Max said. He wasn't sure if he wanted someone else to come to live with them but if it made them happy, he'd let her. Although at this point he wasn't sure they'd find her.

"Maybe. But we have to find her. I mean she might want to come live with us. She'll be old enough to choose now. But what if she doesn't want to? Oh god, I have to find her." Casey said quickly.

Suddenly the phone rang. Both Max and Casey looked at it.

"Hello…yes…we've been trying to find her all day…you do? … He what! … Yes of course…Minneapolis…Yes in Minnesota…Thank you…tomorrow? …Not a problem… 8 o'clock… ok, thank you." Casey spoke quickly into the phone.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"That was a man named Eric Samson. Apparently he's Kori's coach." Casey replied eyes watery. "She's coming home." She said turning her head to face Max.

-Wakefield, Ohio-

"Wait what?" Kori said looking up in disbelief at her Coach, Owen, and the rest of the team.

"Its true Kori. You'll be leaving tomorrow at 4 am you'll get there by 8. That's when your plane is due any way." Coach said smiling at her, though his eyes held tears. He couldn't believe that once he told the authorities that he didn't even have to talk of getting her to her mom's the did that themselves. Well he called Casey but whatever.

"You did this huh Owen." Kori said in a statement rather then a question.

"Yeah." He spoke quietly. He would miss her terribly but it was for her own good.

She smiled and didn't say anything else but rather shrieked and threw herself in his arms. Kori looked him dead in the eye before saying "Are you sure your not an angel."

-Minneapolis, Minnesota-

Casey stood up as Charlie came home.

"Hey mom." He said taking his stuff to his room.

"Oh, Charlie." She said walking down to his room where he was pulling his hockey gear out of his bag. "Be sure to go to bed early. We have to go to the airport tomorrow at 8."

Charlie stared after her confused.

Short I know. But whatever.

Oh and Meme-ann I forgot Charlie's a Leo but for this story to work right I have to have his birthday on the last day of the year. And don't worry you didn't sound like a bitch.

Thanks for the reviews and now review to this chapter.


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4

Welcome home 

Next day at 4am

-Wakefield, Ohio-

Kori walked up to the airplane with Owen standing about 10 feet away from her singing at the top of his lungs some Disney song about a genie. Kori reached up to wipe away her tears. This might be the last time she saw him.

Last night Kori had went home and got her things. Her dad wasn't there. He got 5 years for child abuse.

She stayed that night at Owen's. Neither of them slept. Then at 4, Coach came and got them. That led to what was happening now.

The song Owen was singing had been from Aladdin. There second favorite movie.

Kori boarded the plane turning quickly to look over her shoulder to she her now ex-Coach and bff waving at her. Much to the relief of everyone with in earshot Owen had stopped singing.

Kori hoped that where ever she was going she'd find more friends that were like her.

Little did she know, she'd find 13.

-Minneapolis, Minnesota-

8am. The glowing letters on Charlie's watch read. He sighed.

"Why are we here again mom?" he asked but his question wasn't heard as an airplane was landing and some flight was announced to have landed.

"That's the flight, come on." Casey said pulling her son and husband after her.

They waited by the gate a few minutes until a girl came out. The moment Charlie laid his eyes on her he felt a connection. She was looking around nervously like she didn't know where to go.

Casey had just then pulled out a sign that read 'Kori Conway' but Charlie didn't see it as he was to busy trying to remember her.

The girl walked over to them.

"Umm hi. I'm Kori." She mumbled sticking out her hand. Casey just stared at her for a second before grabbing her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Casey whispered.

"Come on. I bet Kori's tried. We should go home now." Max said. "After we get your luggage of course." He added.

10am.

Kori couldn't believe it. She was home. In a real house. With real furniture. With a real family. She had tried to sleep but couldn't. So instead she unpacked everything in her bags and put the stuff away in her own room.

Suddenly as she was unpacking the last bag a loud crash was heard down stairs as well as tons of voices.

She decided to go she what it was about.

"Man that was real bright of you Spazway." A boy that she couldn't fully she yet said.

"Shut up Averman." Said a voice she recognized as Charlie's.

Kori walked into the room. There were 6 people she didn't recognize in it.

"Hey Kori. Did we wake you up?" Charlie asked seeing her.

"No, I wasn't asleep." She said looking at the people.

"Uhh, gonna clue us in Spazzy." Averman asked.

"Oh umm team this is my twin sister Kori. Kori this is my team. The ducks." Charlie said quickly.

"Wait. Did you just say twin sister?" Fulton asked.

"Uhh yeah. She got here a few hours ago. She had lived with my dad though." Charlie said.

"Oh. Okay." Fulton said.

"Umm could I have your actual names so I know what to call you?" Kori asked.

"Oh umm. That's Fulton, Guy, Connie, Averman, Adam, and Goldberg." Charlie said pointing them al out.

"And that's spazway." Averman said pointing to him.

Kori looked at her brother confused. He just shrugged.

"So what kind of team are you?" Kori asked.

"Hockey." Connie said smiling.

"Oh hockey. Cool." Kori said obviously lying.

"You don't like hockey do you?" Goldberg asked.

Kori gave a little smile before saying. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." Averman said.

"What if you don't like hockey why do you have skates?" Charlie asked having seen them when he helped her unpack a little.

"Well, there is more then one game you can play on ice." Kori said.

"You figure skate." Adam said, more as a statement then a question.

Kori turned and smiled at him. "So you can talk. And yes, I figure skate."

"Is that why you don't like hockey?" Guy asked.

"It's not that I don't like hockey. I just didn't like then hockey players at my school. They were evil." Kori said smiling a little.

They decided to watch a movie as no one had any better plans.

They put in Murder by Death and about fifteen minutes into the movie Kori fell asleep, her head falling onto Adams shoulder, who was sitting right next to her.

"And I thought she wasn't tired." Charlie said from Adams other side laughing a little at his friend's obvious embarrassment.

"What's the matter Banksie never been this close to a unhockey playing girl?" Averman teased.

"Averman, shutup." Adam said regaining composure.

Wow two chapters in two back to back days. Woohoo.

Thanks to the reviews and Max is Kori and Charlie's stepdad. Sorry. Forgot to mention that.

REVIEW. Please.


	5. Holiday Cheer and Mistletoe?

Chapter 5

Holiday Cheer and Mistletoe? 

-Do I really have to say where the they are now?-

Next day. December 25.

"Kori. Psst. Hey Kori." Charlie whispered in his twin's ear.

"MMph. What?" she whispered rolling over in her bed.

"Wake up." He whispered back.

"I am awake genius." She hissed at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well get out of bed. Its Christmas." Charlie screamed the last part.

"So?" Kori asked.

"What do you mean so? You have presents so come on." Charlie pulled her out of bed and carried her down the stairs, as she wanted to stay in bed and wouldn't come down any other way.

"Hey Charlie, Kori. Merry Christmas." Casey said as they came into the room. Kori now walking.

"Hi mom, Merry Christmas." Kori and Charlie said at the same time.

"Well that was weird." Max said.

"Oh Kori, I only have the presents I've been trying to send you since you moved. Sorry." Casey said.

"Oh that's ok. I only ever got presents from Owen anyway." Kori replied sitting down yawning.

"Owen?" Charlie said sitting next to her. Big brother mode kicking in.

"My best friend since I was 5." Kori said.

"Oh." Charlie said acting normal again.

Everyone exchanged gifts and all that jazz. Blah blah blah.

Skip to 5pm.

"Hey Adam bought time you got here." Charlie said opening the door.

"Sorry. Car trouble." Adam replied as he and his parents came in shaking off snow.

"Yeah whatever. Come on the rest of the ducks are in here." Charlie and Adam walked into the kitchen as all the parents were occupying the living room. And all the other family members. In short it was way to crowded.

"Hey Cakeeater." Averman yelled as they came into the room.

"I hate that name." Adam mumbled.

Charlie who was the only one to hear him laughed.

"And I hate Spazway." Charlie said.

"How come were the only ones with nicknames we hate?" Adam asked.

"No clue." Charlie said.

"Charlie some dude wants to talk to you." Kori said coming in to the room with the phone, its cord stretched.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Good question. One sec." Kori put the phone to her ear after saying this. "Who are you?"

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"He says his names Russ." Kori said reaching out her hand with the phone.

"Thanks." So Charlie talked to Russ for a few minutes while the others listened broadly to his side of the conversation.

Charlie hung up the phone. "He says Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa." Charlie said.

"But none of us celebrate Kwanzaa." Fulton said. All the in state Ducks were there.

So for the rest of the night the ducks swapped presents and filled Kori in on the Ducks past. Then about an hour after the party, ok so it hadn't been the rest of the night, a man walked through the door.

Charlie jumped up and pulled Kori away from Guy who was filling her in on this year.

He pulled her to the man. "Coach Bombay this is my twin sister Kori. Twin sister Kori this is my old Coach Gordan Bombay."

"Twin?" Bombay asked. "I didn't know you had a twin."

"Yeah well we thought we'd never see each other again." Kori explained.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." He said.

A while later, ok 3 hours later, people where about to leave. Adam was about to leave with his parents and was walking into the Kitchen to get his stuff when Averman suddenly screamed, "Freeze!"

Adam stopped right under the archway were Kori was walking out the opposite direction. Startled by Averman she to stopped.

"Both of you look up." Averman said trying not to burst out laughing.

"What?" Connie asked getting up to look.

"Wait a second Connie." Averman said.

Both Adam and Kori exchanged an uneasy glance and looked up together. There in the middle of the archway, directly above them was a bunch of mistletoe.

"Oh crap." Kori mumbled.

At this Averman did burst out laughing.

"Now you know what this means right Adam?" Averman asked.

"Yeah, Averman I'm not completely stupid." Adam said blushing a little.

"So then do it." Averman said.

By now all the ducks had figured out what was going on.

Kori and Adam looked at each other. Both shrugged and leaned in. Just as their lips met, Adam's dad and Casey walked in.

They quickly stepped away from eachother and out of under the archway. Both parents had looks of complete shock on their faces.

Kori simply pointed up at the mistletoe.

And that night when both Kori and Adam were trying to go to sleep they both had small smiles on their faces.

Holy crud. That's three updates in 3 days. Holly.

Well thanks for the review. And well I might skip ahead a few days. I mean you guys don't need to know what happens everyday right? And for those of you who read my other story I'm totally brain dead for it. Help me make it live again, give me suggestions.

Please? Oh and REVIEW.


	6. A trip Down Memory Lane

A/N- this chapter is dedicated to RedLA for such a great idea. Thank you!

This chapter very short. It is my goal to reach 10 chapters by 2006.

Chapter 6

A trip down Memory Lane 

December 29.

Kori lay on her bed. She rolled over and looked at the clock. The neon letters read 2:30am.

She sighed and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. But that was next to impossible after the dream she just had. Well actually it was more of a memory. A flashback if you will.

Flashback

Kori was sitting in her closet, or room as she called it. Suddenly the front door banged open. She heard her father stumbling around and heard his drunken slurred profanities. They most likely were cursing her for something she didn't do.

She listened frightened as his footsteps came closer.

Suddenly the door to her closet, I mean room, banged open.

There in the door way stop a tall drunk powerful figure. The figure of her father. Vince Conway.

He reached over and pulled her out of the 'room'. Once she was out he sneered at her and took off his belt. Using the clasp end he began to viscously beat her back. Breaking open the not even slightly healed wounds.

He as usual beat her in various ways, mostly the belt and punching, until he was to tired or to hung over, who could tell at this point, and left her lying there. She quickly dragged herself to her closet and using her rags, or blankets as her father said, to clean and stop most of blood.

Welcome to the life of Kori Conway.

End Flashback

Kori had only been 8 that particular day. And yet she still knew that no matter what she wasn't to cry in front of he father. He despised weakness. She would cry at times though. Safe in the sanctuary of her room, or Owen's house. Once even in the ice rink, when she fell and hit her badly bruised body on the ice.

She hated her father more then anything. Hated him for making her so sad, so scared. But mostly she hated herself, for not fighting back.

She had only ever told Owen about this. Other kids made fun of her for being so weak and such a loser. Of course the fact that she was friends with Owen didn't help. He was more hated then she was. Though she didn't understand why.

That was toned down a little when they made it to the Junior Good Will Games only one year after The Ducks, as she later found out.

Kori was afraid of getting close to people for a long time. When she joined the ice skating team however she got used to meeting people and stopped being afraid of them. Or at least, stopped being so afraid of them.

Thanks to my reviewers. And read and review again.


	7. You Can't Send People In A Box

Chapter 7

You Can't Send People In A Box. 

Dec. 30

"Kori phone." Casey said walking into the living room where Charlie and Kori lay watching TV.

"But the only people who know this phone number and me are Charlie's friends. Why would they wanna talk to me?" Kori said sitting to grab the phone.

"Its someone I don't recognize." Casey said.

Kori grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Look outside." The voice said.

"Why?" Kori inquired standing up and walking to the window.

As she pulled back the curtain she got a glimpse of who was out there. She screamed and ran outside.

"What are you doing here?" Kori exclaimed jumping into his arms.

"What you honestly thought I was going to let celebrate your 16th birthday by yourself? I'm insulted by that." Owen said petting her head.

Kori just smiled at him. They hadn't seen each other for 6 days. The second longest time they'd been apart.

"Kori whats going on?" Casey said walking outside.

"Mom this is Owen, Owen this is Mom." Kori said pulling away from him and dragging him after her inside.

"Charlie." Kori said kicking him lightly.

"Kori." He said back.

"Meet my bestest friend." Kori said pulling him up.

"Uhh hi." Charlie said.

"Hey." Owen said sifting from foot to foot.

"See, you'll get along great." Kori said.

-2:30pm-

"Hey guys c'mon in." Charlie said opening the doors to show all the Ducks. The out of state just got back to stay the next 2 weeks off with their friends after much begging.

"What's up?" Averman asked walking inside.

"Nothing." Charlie said.

"Oh beloved older brother who I love with all my heart." Kori said bounding into the room with Owen behind her.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"Can any of your friends drive?" she asked oh so innocently.

"Portman can." Fulton said.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were here. Hi, who are those other people?" Kori asked.

"The rest of the team." Adam said.

"Who the hell are you?" Portman said.

"I am Kori." Kori said bowing.

"And that's her friend Owen." Charlie said.

"Okay." Connie spoke quietly.

"Is there an ice rink around here?" Kori asked. "I haven't skated in like a week." She said pouting.

"Aww poor baby." Owen said sarcastically.

"Here I am with a serious problem on my hands and your being sarcastic." Kori said turning around.

"I'm sorry." Owen said still sarcastically.

"We'll take you to a better place then a rink." Charlie said opening the door and walking out.

They couldn't drive because there wasn't enough cars. So they rollerbladed there. On the way a car appeared out of nowhere. It was amined to hit Kori. Her eyes grew wide as it was about a foot away. Everyone scattered, but she was frozen. The car stopped after hitting their target.

Thanks to my faithful reviewers. I've been thinking about changing the title to Daddy's Girl. What think?

REVIEW.


	8. 1 memory 2 memory 3 memory 4

Chapter 8

One memory two memory three memories four. 

Kori repeatedly blinked her eyes. She shook her head to clear off the memory. The car drove by them yelling at them to get outta the road. Most of the team yelled back at him to get off the sidewalk. Nobody noticed Kori froze up after the car got so close to them.

Owen looked back at her. The moment he saw her coma like state he looked back at the car and exclaimed "Shit!" he screamed it so loud innocent bystanders covered their kids ears.

"Kori. Kori focus. It was not him alright. He's in jail. It wasn't him ok?" Owen said placing one hand on each of her shoulders and crouching a bit to her eye level.

"Joey." Kori said barely above a whisper. Only Adam heard her.

"Who?" he asked. But it was no use. Her eyes grew wider as the night in question played through her head.

Flashback

A ten year old Kori hid behind a bush in a yard of an old a banded warehouse. She peeked over the top and giggled as she saw a boy of eleven looking over by an old tree. She ducked down as he looked over in her direction. Night was beginning to fall and they needed to head home soon.

"Aww come on Kori I gotta go now." The boy complained looking over at the bush.

"Okay." Kori said sadly. With Owen sick this meant she had to go home now to. The boy's parents didn't like her staying over. Of course they didn't know why she needed to.

She ran up to him and he started to walk her home. He refused to let her or Owen walk home alone saying he needed to protect them since he was older. By one year.

On the way to her house Kori stopped to tie her shoe. The boy didn't she her stop and kept walking.

A big black car came barreling down the road seemingly out of no where. Kori looked up just as it hit the boy only a few feet in front of her.

"Joey!" she screamed as his limp lifeless body hit the ground.

End Flashback

"Is she ok?" Julie asked looking at Kori.

Kori shook her head rapidly. "I'm fine. Just a little freaked out is all." She said quietly.

The others looked doubtful but they kept going. Owen grabbed her hand as they walked. It was a friendly gesture but many took it as more.

Soon they reached an old frozen over lake.

"This is the duck pond. We practiced here when we were d5." Charlie said looking around the lake. Nobody was there but them.

Kori walked over to the ice Owen following. She knocked on the ice a few times.

"Whats she doing?" Ken whispered to Dwayne.

Owen answered. "She's testing the ice. To see if its strong enough. Once we were skating and the ice broke. We were blue for ages." Owen said looking over his shoulder at the Ducks.

Kori obviously found the ice safe as she opened her back pack and pulled out her skates. The others followed her example. They had only been able to roller blade because there wasn't as much snow.

She laced up her skates remembering the last time she had skated with Joey who was on her mind still.

Flashback

Kori glided gracefully past Joey almost laughing at how he stumbled around the ice.

"Aww shut up Kori I'm a hockey player not figure skater." He said when he fell. She had burst out laughing then.

"I kinda noticed." Kori said between laughs.

"You gonna try out for hockey?" Joy asked once he was back on his feet.

"Sure why not." Kori said gracefully skating backwards.

"It would be so cool if you joined. Maybe then Owen would." Joey said trying to keep up with her.

"Yeah maybe." She said slowing down allowing him to catch up.

End Flashback

"Yay coming Kori?" Adam asked looking over his shoulder at her. She was sitting on the edge of the ice starring at her skates which she just tied. Everyone was already on the ice. Charlie was trying to teach Owen how to play Cowboy Roundup. It seemed like it wasn't working.

"Yeah. I'm coming." She said getting up.

That was the day he died. She never did try out for hockey. Neither did Owen. That was why they didn't like hockey much. Reminded them too much of Joey.

The moment she was on the ice everything, all of her worries just washed away.

Like the very first time she stepped on the ice.

Flashback

A four year old Kori sat by the edge of the rink next to her brother. Their mom sat by their feet lacing up the skates.

"Now be careful." Casey said helping them onto the ice.

The second the stepped on the ice Charlie fell. Casey dropped Kori's hand and helped him up trying to get him to stop crying.

Kori wobbled a few steps before falling. It hurt but she got up after a few tries and made it a few more steps. Everytime she fell she got back up by herself. That's the way it always was gonna be.

End Flashback

REVIEW! Thanks for the other reviews and sorry if this chapter was confusing. Just to clear it up nobody was hit by a car then. Kori was remembering when that happened cuz the car looked like the old one that did hurt someone. Sorry if I confused you.


	9. Not all memories are good

Chapter 9

Not all memories are good 

Kori awoke with a start. Charlie was shaking her awake. She pushed his hand away.

"Come one. Its already 12. How can you still be asleep?" he said.

"Sorry."

"Well come on. Oh and happy 16th birthday." He said leaving the room.

She leaned back. She had forgotten.

When she got down stairs she was surprised that all the ducks were there.

She simply waved hello and looked for her mom. After she couldn't find her she figured she'd have to go ask.

"Where's mom?"

"Store."

She nodded and sat down in between Owen and Adam.

"Happy birthday kiddo." Owen said.

She smiled.

"I bet this birthday will be tones better then your last one." Averman said.

"Death would have been better then my last birthday." She said before she could stop.

They all looked at her funny. She closed her eyes trying to stop tears and memories.

Flashback

"Stop!" Kori said putting her hands on the sides of the sink trying to stop him from pushing her in again.

Instead he hit her again and pushed her under.

He kept her in longer this time. She could feel herself starting to die.

He pulled her up after awhile and threw her on the floor.

"Clean this mess up."

End flashback

She opened her eyes and tears started falling.

"Kore. Its okay. He can't get you now." Owen said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She freaked out and jumped up.

Glancing at them all she just said "I'm sorry. I need to leave."

She ran outside. Ran for as long and fast as she could. Finally she stopped in a park. She fell to her knees next to a bench sobbing.

She became aware of hurried footsteps.

"Kori?" she recognized Adam's voice.

As she kept crying he just sat down next to her and held her as she cried.

Sorry its taken forever. Hopefully I'm over my writers block.


	10. Cake in the face

Chapter 10

Kori wasn't sure how long she stayed there in the park crying into Adam's arms. It could have been hours it could have been minutes. Snow had started to fall softly around them and she soon became aware she was shivering and her teeth were chattering in the most annoying way.

"Your gonna get sick. Let's get you back home." Adam said standing up. Kori hesitated.

"Why'd you follow me?" she couldn't help but ask, keeping her eyes on the ground.

He knelt in front of her again and whipped some of her tears away with his thumb. "Somebody had to."

She looked up and met his eyes. He straightened and held out his hand to her. Taking it she offered him a watery smile. They walked back to her house slowly still holding hands.

When they arrived back at the house it was pandemonium. Apparently the others had been out looking for her too but had given up when it stared snowing. It was three hours since they left and Charlie and Casey were beyond freaking out.

"Banksie! You found her!" Charlie cried as they entered the house snow falling in with them.

"Kori!" Casey said enveloping her daughter into a tight hug. "Where did you go?"

"We went to the park." Adam answered for her. Owen stood up and walked over to Kori once Casey had released her.

"You gonna be okay chicka?' he asked searching her eyes.

She glanced at him and then looked around the room at all the worried faces. And for the first time they were worried for her.

Looking back at Owen she smiled the biggest and most sincere smile of all her life. "Yeah. I will be."

-Later that day-

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Charlie and Kori! Happy birthday to you." The people around them sang happily as they watched the twins blow out their candles.

Charlie and Kori glanced at each other and high fived.

"Legal enough to drive baby! Wohoo!" Charlie yelped joyously.

Kori simply laughed and pushed his head in a loving way.

As Casey started cutting up the cake and handing out pieces Adam leaned over and whispered to Kori. "Are you feeling better?"

Kori looked over at him from where she'd been watching Fulton and Portman argue over who got which slice of cake. Laughing she turned and met his gaze. Looking back over how much her life had changed in the few short days she had been in Minneapolis she smiled.

"You know what? I am."

He simply smiled brightly at her before grabbing some frosting in his hand and shoving it in her face.

This resulted in Portman and Fulton shoving both of their pieces of cake into Charlie's face, Goldberg hiding under the table so his cake wouldn't get smashed in to some ones face, Casey snapping a picture of her twins laughing with cake all over them and Averman reaching over and running his finger down the length of Charlie's face and then sticking the finger in his mouth.

He looked thoughtfully at Casey before stating in all seriousness. "This is some really good cake Mrs. Charlie's Mom."

AN- WOWOOT! I'm finally back after nearly two years! Technically it was like 1 year and seven months and so and so days. But who cares? Point is I updated! It freaking unbelievable! Go me! Hopefully ya all don't hate me for not updating. Not that I would blame you but still. Now PLEASE review!


End file.
